


Study Break

by Lapinou



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, DRAMAtical Lesbians, F/F, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapinou/pseuds/Lapinou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku is busy studying for an exam but Noiz has something else on her mind and she's not about to leave before she gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and set in the same AU as Epiproctan's fic "eleven out of ten" thank you to her for letting me write this!! I changed it slightly in that in that Koujaku and Noiz are just fuck buddies in the this setting.  
> This was so self indulgent wow.

Noiz heads back to her dorm after finishing her afternoon classes, hands shoved into her pockets and headphones blasting loud music so she can block out the world. She pays no attention to the people walking by, not even bothering to move out of the way when it seems as though someone heading the opposite direction might bump into her.

  
Only an intersection in the walkway catches her attention and makes her stop in her tracks. She looks down the other path to the tall, run-down dorm hall at the end. It’s Koujaku’s dorm. Koujaku who she has been texting for the past couple hours with no response.

  
After a moment of thought she starts towards it. The front door is locked when she gets there, so she is forced to wait for a resident to come by and then slips in behind them after they use their keycard, ignoring the odd look thrown her way.

  
Whenever her and Koujaku hang out it’s usually at her room, since she lives in a single, so once she’s inside she has to wander around the second floor reading the name tags on the door until she finds the one with “Koujaku” on it.

  
She goes to open it but freezes with her hand on the door handle when she remembers the lecture she received from both Koujaku and her roommate about barging into a room. So instead, she removes her headphones off and knocks.

  
“Come in!” a high pitched voice clearly not belonging to Koujaku answers. Noiz rolls her eyes at the sound as she opens the door and enters the room.

  
Their room is small but arranged cleverly in order to maximize the space. Their bedspreads and pillows are vibrant colors and nearly every inch of wall is covered in posters, photos, or hanging lights giving the room a cheerful, homey feel. Noiz looks around, remarking to herself how drastically different it is compared to her dull prison cell of a room.

  
“Oh! Look who learned to knock!” Koujaku’s roommate, Kou remarks snidely when she sees who their visitor is. Noiz simply narrows her eyes, not bothering to grace her with a verbal response.  
On the opposite side of the room, Koujaku is sitting at her desk, attentively bent over a series of textbooks and binders with her long hair and bangs pulled back into a high ponytail. She looks up from her books with curiosity when she hears how Kou greeted their guest, then upon seeing Noiz her bewildered expression deepens.

  
Why is Noiz visiting her so unexpectedly? They only ever met in their dorms (mostly Noiz’s dorm) on planned out occasions. She goes into her bag and digs out her phone, which she had put away while she was studying, to find several messages from Noiz asking if she could stop by after class.

  
“Hey,” Noiz says when Koujaku doesn't say anything first.

  
“Hey.” Koujaku answers trying to act natural while simultaneously giving Noiz a rather concerned look. But Noiz offers no explanation. In fact she doesn’t say anything at all. She merely dumps her backpack on the ground and hops up on Koujaku’s bed and then immediately proceeds to stare at Kou who is sitting on her bed reading a magazine and trying to mind her own business.

Kou can feel Noiz gaze on her and it grows more uncomfortable with every passing second. She clears her throat deliberately and turns a page in the magazine, waiting for Noiz to quit it, but she doesn’t.  
The atmosphere in the room is so awkward that Koujaku feels her face redden with embarrassment. She looks at Noiz to get her attention and signal her to stop, but Noiz won’t break her stare. It doesn’t take long before Kou slaps her magazine down on her lap with an annoyed huff and gets off her bed.

  
“Alright, I’m getting out of here.” She announces as she quickly slips her shoes on and grabs a jacket and her backpack. “See ya later, Koujaku.” And with that she’s gone so fast Koujaku barely has a chance to stammer her apologies. As soon as she hears the door click shut she turns her head to glare at Noiz who is still sitting on her bed grinning triumphantly.

  
“Brat! What’re you doing here?! You can’t just barge into my room and kick my roommate out!”

  
“I didn’t barge in, I knocked, remember?” Noiz moves over to the edge of the bed and swings her legs off the side. “And I didn’t kick your roommate out, she left by her own.” Koujaku rolls her eyes.  
“Don’t give me that bullshit, you know what you did.”

  
Noiz gives a small shrug of her shoulders in response. She hops off the bed and goes over to the door to lock it, confirming Koujaku’s suspicions on the reason for her visit, before going to stand behind the chair Koujaku is sitting in. She leans down over her shoulder and breathes in the strong and inviting cherry aroma of Koujaku’s shampoo.

  
“Maybe I do. But now since she’s gone...” she whispers as she runs her hands slowly down her forearms then back up and across the skin just below her collar bone exposed by her low cut shirt. Goose bumps form on Koujaku’s skin where Noiz’s hands were and a wave of heat runs straight to her groin at the purr in Noiz’s voice.

  
Koujaku sits frozen in her seat, trying not to let Noiz get to her, or at the very least trying to hide it from Noiz that she’s getting to her.

  
“You’ve got some nerve, brat. Go away, I’m trying to study.” She says, adding as much annoyance to her tone as possible. She picks up her highlighter and directs her attention back to the open textbook in front of her.  
“But I came all the way here to see you.” Noiz whispers into her ear and then sucks gently on her ear lobe while she tugs the collar of Koujaku’s shirt down until the lacey top of her bra peeks out so she can admire the perfection of her round chest.

  
“Well I didn’t ask you to!” Koujaku rolls her eyes and slaps away Noiz’s hand. “Quit bothering me and go back to your dorm. Play your dumb video games or something.” In actuality she has been studying without a break most all day and wouldn’t mind if Noiz continued what she’s doing, but she doesn’t want to give her the satisfaction of always getting what she wants exactly when she wants it.

  
“I had something else in mind.” Noiz’s voice holds no hint of shame, she lowers her mouth to Koujaku’s neck and trails open mouthed kisses down to her prominent clavicle and sucks on it gently while raking her nails gingerly over the top of Koujaku’s chest. Koujaku crosses her legs to momentarily appease the throbbing that had started in between them.

Noiz notices her shifting and grins, knowing she has her right where she wants her.

“Can’t you take a little break?”

Koujaku doesn’t protest further, so she swings herself around the chair and pushes Koujaku’s legs uncrossed to straddle her lap. Any self-restraint Koujaku was holding onto out of stubbornness disappears when Noiz claims her lips in a kiss which she eagerly returns. Noiz wastes no time before is she opening her mouth and seeking out Koujaku’s tongue with her own.

With any other person Koujaku would have complained about how much tongue they use, but she knows that Noiz’s tongue is her most sensitive area, so she opens her mouth as well and lets her do as she pleases.

“Make it quick…” Koujaku mutters under her breath after breaking away from her partner. Noiz’s lips form a smirk and Koujaku curses to herself for letting Noiz win again, but the pressure building between her legs is demanding attention and making her exam feel very unimportant.

“Don’t worry, you know how good I am at making you come.” Noiz replies cockily and goes immediately back to Koujaku’s lips, not allowing time for any of their usual bantering.

They make their way to Koujaku’s bed, Noiz eagerly getting to work on removing Koujaku’s top and unhooking her bra with one hand before guiding her down on the bed and hovering on top. She admires Koujaku’s now uncovered chest as she cups what she can of one flawless mound in her hand, squeezing and massaging and then bringing her mouth down on the soft skin of the other.

She takes Koujaku’s already hardened nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and nipping with enough pressure to elicit a breathy moan from Koujaku. Noiz is always grateful for Koujaku’s sensitive nipples, because Koujaku lets her play with them as much as she wants. Except for today.

“Noiz… go lower.” Koujaku urges, not because she doesn’t enjoy Noiz’s current ministrations but because she knows very well Noiz’s tendency to play with her chest for prolonged periods of time.  
Disappointed that she doesn’t get to leave marks on the beautiful pale skin, it takes Noiz a moment to oblige, but she removes her mouth and slides Koujaku’s yoga pants off. Koujaku raises her hips away from the mattress to help them off and slips them off the bed.

Once they’re gone, Noiz ghosts her fingers playfully along the length of Koujaku’s lips feeling her arousal already beginning to seep through her panties, and then slides them off as well as far down her legs as she can.

Koujaku’s breathing hitches at the contact she had been craving, and she kicks off her panties from around her ankles to spread her legs further and give Noiz more access.

Noiz loves seeing Koujaku in this state; hot and bothered and unable to think of anything but satisfying her need for release. There’s a part of her that wants to be the only one to cause her to feel this good, to be the only one who gets to experience the erotic faces and sounds she makes.

She presses her fingers firmly against Koujaku’s clit and rubs hard, rhythmic circles.

Koujaku lets out a soft moan. She presses back against Noiz’s hand to increasing the pressure and it makes her head spin with pleasure. But that isn’t good enough for Noiz, she wants her writhing around under her and begging for more, unable to hold back her moans.

Koujaku nearly whines when Noiz pulls her hand away, but her heart starts to race with excitement when she looks down to see Noiz lowering her head lowering to her groin. Noiz kisses up the inside of her thigh, slowly and languidly, massaging the soft skin with her tongue and moving up closer to the junction of her legs a little bit at a time.

Koujaku shudders, anticipating Noiz’s mouth on her most sensitive area. She can feel Noiz’s lips form a smile against her leg. Noiz rarely takes it as slow as she is now, Koujaku knows she’s only doing it to annoy her.

“…Brat! I don’t have time for this right now..!” Koujaku complains. But Noiz merely continues sucking on the same area of skin as if she didn’t hear anything. Koujaku starts to protest further but she doesn’t get more than two words out before Noiz gives her what she wants. She licks a stripe between her lips, picking up some of her arousal and savoring the taste on her tongue.

“Mmm…” Noiz hums her satisfaction. Any words Koujaku was previously trying to articulate melt into a series of moans. Her back arches off the bed and she raises her hips to meet her partner’s mouth, gasping when Noiz’s tongue ring passes over her clit. Noiz dips her tongue inside of Koujaku’s quivering hole and curls her tongue up against the warm inner walls that tighten in response. She laps up more of her flowing juices on the way out.

Koujaku squirms beneath her, hands clenching and unclenching, breathing becoming increasingly uneven. Noiz steals a glance up to find her eyes glassy and is pleased to find her cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of pink with arousal. She moves a hand under Koujaku’s butt to support her hips when they start to lower back down and promptly moves her attention to Koujaku’s engorged clit.

Noiz is worlds better at eating her out than any of her other sexual partners, even without the added benefit of the tongue ring. Often times, much to her dismay, she found herself thinking of Noiz when someone else was going down on her, knowing that she would be doing a much better job. Though she would never admit any of that to the brat, the last thing she wanted to do was give more reason for that famous smug grin to form on her face.

But Koujaku doesn’t have to imagine anything this time; doesn’t have to focus on anything but the irresistible heat building in her groin with each flick of Noiz’s tongue against her. Her hips start to jerk towards Noiz’s mouth in desperation.

Sensing Koujaku getting closer to her release she angles her tongue so that her piercing passes over her clit which sends sparks of pleasure through Koujaku’s body. She reaches down and entangles her fingers in Noiz’s messy hair, practically forcing her head in closer with every circle of her tongue.

“N..Noiz..!” Koujaku moans, loud and desperate between gasps. Noiz grins against Koujaku at the sound of her name, her real name, not ‘brat’ like she is usually addressed as. Nothing is better to her than reducing Koujaku to a writhing, panting mess until she forgets to keep her wall up.

Koujaku is on the edge of her release, her body squirming and jerking, hands grasping at Noiz’s hair even tighter, tugging her head in as she chases her orgasm. She is so close, she just needs something more to push her over. Knowingly, Noiz slips a finger inside of her and curls it in to rub her incredibly warm and slick inner walls, quickly finding the spot that has Koujaku moaning louder than ever. And after that it isn’t long until it’s all over for her and waves of pleasure are coursing through her body.

Noiz removes her mouth so as not to overstimulate her, but continues to stroke her inside slowly, allowing Koujaku to ride out her orgasm. Only after Koujaku loosens her grip on Noiz’s hair and her hands fall to her sides does Noiz remove her finger.

Looking up at the panting Koujaku she moves the wet finger towards her mouth but stops just before she reaches her parted lips and instead, extends the finger towards Koujaku.

“Wanna taste?” She asks in a mischievous tone. Koujaku scrunches her mouth in a sour expression.

“Ew that’s gross..!” she turns her head away from the finger to dismiss it.

“Gross? I think it’s hot.” Noiz pulls herself back up along Koujaku’s body to near her face. She gives her finger a long, deliberate lick and then connects her mouth with Koujaku’s who jumps at the contact and hums angrily in protest. But Noiz isn’t going to surrender, so after a moment she allows her into her mouth and samples the tangy taste.

Noiz pulls away, pleased and grinning once again. She watches as Koujaku rubs her tongue against the roof of her mouth a few times before swallowing.

“I can’t believe you just made me taste myself...” She says, slight blush forming at the sound of it verbalized.

“Hmm, well what do you think?”

“I think that you taste better.” Koujaku replies, her own mouth forming a sly grin. It’s Noiz’s turn to blush now. Koujaku reaches down and grabs Noiz’s ass and guides her up until she is kneeling over her face. She slides down Noiz’s panties and spreads her lips to lick a long stripe up to her clit.

A shiver of excitement runs through Noiz, and she reaches a hand out to the wall to stop herself from collapsing. She waits eagerly for the return of Koujaku’s warm mouth.

But instead, Koujaku hums thoughtfully to herself and reaches over to her desk to check the time on her phone. The study break is already getting lengthy, and she knows from experience how long it takes for Noiz to get off, but she also doesn’t want to make Noiz leave without pleasuring her as well.

Noiz is about to ask what the holdup is when Koujaku reaches back to her desk and picks up one of her textbooks.

“Read this out loud.” She says as she presents it to Noiz. She knows she won’t be able to concentrate as well as she should be on the information being read to her while she’s like this, but it’s better than nothing. Noiz huffs in annoyance but takes the book from her anyway.

“Really?” she sighs. “How am I supposed to enjoy it when I have to read this shit?” In retrospect she hadn’t been expecting Koujaku to return the favor at all considering her busy study schedule, so although this isn’t her ideal situation, she knows she shouldn’t be complaining.

“That’s the deal. Take it or leave it.” Koujaku replies firmly, her mouth hovering right against Noiz, furthering her offer by kissing and nipping at her inner thigh temptingly. Noiz nearly whines in desperation and without a second thought she begins reading out loud.

“Mmm. Good girl.” Koujaku praises her and goes back to eating her out, smiling when there’s an adorable jump in Noiz’s voice.


End file.
